Snake Eyes and Duke SLASH
by bucktooth22
Summary: So I wrote this Snake Eyes Duke slash. I couldn't figure out what to name it. I ship these two so hard. It's not as good as I had hoped for but it is something. If you like it be sure to favorite follow and or review. If you don't like it then go away, no one is forcing you to read it. Just slashey goodness for you to enjoy


Hello all! So I wrote this Snake Eyes Duke slash oneshot. There will be no more after this. I couldn't figure out what to name it. I ship these two so hard. I had trouble finding a lot of good fanfics for this ship so i decided to write one. It's not as good as I had hoped for but it is something. If you like it be sure to favorite follow and or review. If you don't like it then go away, no one is forcing you to read it. I love you all! Rated T for violence and slash. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. -bucktooth22

Snake Eyes eyed the shorter man silently. Duke had gotten up early this morning and it was not normal. Snake Eyes was always the first one of the two up and he liked it that way. He liked being able to watch the sun dance off Duke's chiseled features in the morning light. After he had finished ogling his boyfriend he would get up and make breakfast for the two. This morning he woke up to an empty bed. At first he panicked before he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Snake Eyes had gotten up and hurried down the stairs to find Duke scurrying around the kitchen. Snake Eyes cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Good morning Snakes!" Duke said not looking up from what he was doing. Snake Eyes watched the blond mixing and pouring and flipping. Duke was making a mess of the kitchen and Snake eyes was not very pleased with the mess but Duke seemed to be enjoying himself so he didn't interfere. "Sit down! I made pancakes!" Duke said happily plopping a plate stacked with pancakes down. Snake Eyes did have to admit, Duke did look sexy like this. Duke was in his underwear with an apron as his only other clothes. He had pancake batter smeared across his face and his blond hair was askew. Snake Eyes smiled at Duke before beginning to devour his pancakes.

"Do they taste good?" Duke said eyeing the ninja closely. Snake Eyes nodded before quickly finishing off the fourth pancake on his plate. A big dorky smile formed on Duke's lips. Snake Eyes got up and walked over to the shorter man. He put his arm around his waist and pulled him flush against him. Snake Eyes leant down and licked the pancake batter off Duke's cheek.

"Mmmm Snake you're so sexy." Duke moaned causing Snake Eyes to smile. "One day I'm going to make you moan." Duke said smiling. Snake Eyes raised one eyebrow at his lover silent as ever. It was a challenge that sparkled in his eyes and Duke was more than happy to accept. Snake eyes licked a trail down Duke's neck causing Duke to moan further. The ninja began nipping playfully at the sensitive part where neck meets shoulder. "God Snakes you're going to make me burn the pancakes." Duke said in a shaky voice. He was clinging to the unwavering body of the ninja so as not to crumple to the floor. Duke was quickly losing control of his body due to the ministrations of his lover. Snake Eyes smiled to himself, he was proud of the control he had over Duke but decided that it was enough for now and let go of Duke to return to his plate of pancakes. Duke moaned at the sudden loss and nearly toppled over before he regained his composure and went back to making pancakes.

Duke turned around, about to stack more pancakes on Snake Eyes' plate to see his spot empty. Duke had to look twice but he was sure Snake Eyes was not there. He vaguely wondered where his ninja had gotten off to but he decided not to worry. He plopped the pancakes down on the plate and went back to the stove. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end and Duke tensed. He held the spatula tightly, ready to attack when he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. Suddenly there was warm hand on his stomach under the apron and another scraping nails down his side causing Duke to internally shiver. He clenched his elbow down on the hand on his stomach, locking it in place before spinning around. The owner of the hand growled in pain and anger.

"Don't you want me Duke?" Roadblock growled.

"I don't like you like that." Duke growled back holding his metal spatula in front of him like a sword.

"I can offer you so much more than Snake ever could." Roadblock said cradling his hand in pain.

"Where is he?" Duke snarled, his pupils dilating in rage until there was only a small ring of green around black.

"Don't worry about him. He's occupied." Roadblock said with an evil smile twisting his lips.

"If you've done something to him-" Duke couldn't even finish the sentence he was so mad. Suddenly Duke heard a crash come from the bedroom and his attention shifted.

"You should pay more attention to _me_." Roadblock hissed shoving Duke against the counter roughly. Duke let out a pained grunt but managed to ward the larger man off.

"I don't like you like that." Duke said again punching Roadblock soundly across the face. Duke trained Roadblock to be a Joe but Roadblock had been raised fighting so it seemed like an even fight. The only problem with this fight was the fact that Duke was running on pure rage and adrenaline. After about five minutes Roadblock lay on the ground with a huge gash on his head from where Duke had bashed his head into the countertop. Duke ran to the bedroom and threw open the door. Storm Shadow sat atop Snake Eyes and was leaning in to Snake Eyes' face. Snake Eyes' wrists were tied to the headboard and he was twisting to keep his face away from the face of the other ninja.

"Get off my boyfriend." Duke snarled throwing the spatula as hard as he could at Storm Shadow. The hard plastic handle of the spatula hit its target's head with a sickening thud and he flopped down unconscious. Duke ran over and shoved Storm Shadow off the bed and set about untying Snake Eyes hurriedly.

"You okay?" Duke asked when he had finished untying the ninja. Snake Eyes nodded rubbing his wrists where the ropes tying him to the bed had cut into his flesh. "Shit Snake, your wrists are fucked up!" Duke said taking Snake Eyes' hands into his own and examining the cuts closely. Snake Eyes pulled one of his hands away and put it up to Duke's face. His eyes were worried and sad as he lightly brushed his hands lightly over Duke's eye and cheek. "What is it?" Duke asked frowning at the upset expression blanketing the ninja's face. Snake Eyes got up and pulled Duke to the bathroom. Duke was pushed down to sit on the toilet while the ninja got out the first aid kit. Duke got up and looked at his face in the mirror above the sink to find that he had a black eye and large bruise forming on his cheek. Snake Eyes pushed Duke back down to the toilet, frustrated with his moving. Snake Eyes fixed Duke's bruises as best he could and then Duke insisted on putting ointment on Snake Eyes' wrists and then wrapped them in gaus. Snake Eyes shook his head and rolled his eyes at Duke's inexperienced and over protective ministrations but Duke ignored it.

"Shit Snakes. I was so worried about you." Duke said pulling Snake Eyes into a hug. Snake chuckled quietly, hugging Duke back.

'I was worried about you too.' Snake Eyes signed to Duke after they broke their hug.

'I love you more than life.' Duke signed to the ninja who smiled and signed the same back with followed by a very passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
